Don't leave me
by Onde-sensuelle
Summary: Une matinée d'automne, Kyo et Yuya. La passion d'un instant. One-shot


**Titre : **Don't leave me.

**Résumé : **Une matinée d'automne, Kyo et Yuya. La passion d'un instant.

**Inspiration : **Samuraï Deeper Kyo

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je me permets de les emprunter le temps de quelques lignes au grand Akimine Kamijyo .

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous, voici mon premier essai publié sur , je suis quelque peu nerveuse, donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plait ! Mais pas trop ! N'hésitez pas à exprimer vos points de vue, à me faire remarquer mes erreurs, ou les tournures qui vous semblent indélicates ! Bien à vous, lecteurs.

* * *

« _Tes yeux sont si profonds que j'y perds la mémoire_. » -{ARAGON}

Assis nonchalamment dans un recoin de la pièce, Kyo fumait sa pipe. Silencieux, son visage n'en restait pas moins impassible. Se levant sans bruit, pour ne pas éveiller la jeune femme étendue sur le futon un peu plus loin, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, laissant son regard rougeoyant errer sur la campagne paisible qui l'entourait. Paupières closes, il souffla lentement la fumée dont il se délectait tant.

Il avait toujours aimé l'aube : le silence qui régnait lui permettait toujours de réfléchir à son aise, la fraîcheur de l'air apaisait le feu de sa peau, déclenché durant la nuit par la présence de la belle endormie. Auparavant, ils n'avaient jamais partagé de chambre tous les deux, seuls. La jeune fille, autrefois plus pudique, avait toujours refusé catégoriquement. Mais cette fois, après une séparation de 3 ans, elle avait cédé. Elle voulait passer la soirée à le redécouvrir, qu'il lui raconte les moindres détails de son périple. Elle avait pourtant signalé, (non sans un regard d'avertissement qui l'avait amusé) qu'elle dormirait sur un autre futon, et à distance raisonnable, de ce «vil démon pervers » comme elle se plaisait à le nommer.

Au final, c'était elle qui avait alimenté la conversation, comme d'habitude. Il avait tout de même lâché quelques bribes de son voyage, mais surtout avait été ravi de la voir s'empourprer de colère à chaque fois qu'il lançait des remarques déplacées.

Lorsqu'elle était tombée dans les bras de Morphée, sa chevelure dorée s'écoulant sur l'oreiller, le démon s'était laissé aller à des pensées délicieuses, excessivement tentantes pour l'homme qu'il était. Il avait eu envie d'elle, de sa cambrure, de ses frêles épaules que son kimono avait dénudées durant la nuit, de ses lèvres pulpeuses qui laissaient parfois échapper des soupirs voluptueux…

Un infime mouvement sur sa droite, le drap qui se froisse... La planche à pain. Elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

« Kyo… »

Le murmure langoureux de la jeune femme lui fit perdre quelque peu contenance. Il pressa les paupières, s'empêchant ainsi de se perdre dans les méandres du désir. Car oui, il la désirait. Il n'admettrait jamais ressentir quelconques sentiments pour elle, il était bien trop fier, mais il ne pouvait cacher qu'il la convoitait ardemment, qu'il souhaitait l'étreindre des nuits entières. Il la voulait pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'encombrer d'un tel fardeau. Kyo n'était pas du genre à s'adoucir pour les beaux yeux d'une minette.

Seulement, Yuya n'avait jamais été une « minette ». Elle aimait lui crier dessus, s'offusquer de ses remarques désobligeantes, désespérer à l'idée qu'il soit si « obsédé, alcoolique, vil, démoniaque.. », dégainer son arme lorsqu'il volait son portefeuille, ou encore rougir et hurler au harcèlement sexuel lorsqu'il se permettait quelques répliques obscènes et quelques attouchements peu catholiques.

Il avait toujours apprécié, qu'à la différence des autres femmes, la jeune fille ne tombe jamais à ses pieds. Ce petit bout de femme colérique avait toujours su l'amuser au plus haut point, et chaque jour il se délectait de ses sautes d'humeur.

Un gémissement sourd, à l'autre bout de la pièce, le sortit de ses pensées.

La lumière vint rencontrer son doux visage, encore endormi. Elle plissa les yeux, quelque peu aveuglée par le soleil qui venait de s'infiltrer dans la pièce. Mécontente, elle poussa un léger grognement, frotta ses yeux encore engourdis par le sommeil et ouvrit lentement ses paupières, dévoilant deux pupilles d'un vert saisissant.

Elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, appréciant la légère brise qui s'en échappait, et rencontra ce regard rouge si particulier : Kyo la fixait intensément. Quand il la regardait ainsi, tout son corps s'embrasait, brûlait avec véhémence. Les flammes d'une passion dévorante venaient lécher son ventre, ses reins irradiaient littéralement et elle sentait la puissance de ce dernier la submerger par vagues, la consumer.

Ces yeux, jamais elle ne pourrait les oublier. Ce brasier, semblable à l'enfer, qui l'attirait et l'effrayait parfois. Quand l'incandescence de son regard se posait sur elle ainsi, elle ne pouvait que la soutenir et s'y perdait. Elle rougit, comme la jeune pucelle qu'elle était.

« Bonjour, Kyo. »

Il se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête, avant de la détailler de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux, ébouriffés, tombaient négligemment devant ses yeux, encore embués de sommeil, et son kimono avait dévalé ses épaules nues, dévoilant le décolleté d'une poitrine plus généreuse qu'auparavant. Gênée de cet examen matinal, elle se leva, rajusta ses vêtements et avança de quelques pas vers le jeune homme, l'air mécontent.

« Tu n'en as pas assez de me reluquer ainsi ? »

Le démon la détailla davantage, et à son air lubrique s'ajouta un sourire carnassier.

« Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais j'aime seulement les vraies femmes, Planche à pain. »

Rouge de colère et de honte, Yuya traversa les quelques pas qui la séparaient de Kyo.

« Je.. ! Tu ! RAAAH TU ES LE PIRE DES HOMMES, DEMON ! »

Elle leva ses petits poings et les abattit sur son torse avec véhémence, cela n'eut pour effet que de déclencher les ricanements de Kyo qui, s'emparant de ses mains, la stoppa enfin. Le silence s'installa alors, laissant planer la grande tension accumulée depuis la veille.

« Alors comme ça, je suis le pire des hommes ? »

La voix grave la fit frissonner. Son ton était suave et savait la mettre dans tous ses états. Il avait toujours aimé la faire réagir, de quelques manières que ce soit et il était conscient de l'effet qu'il lui procurait. La jeune femme leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, elle se sentit happée encore une fois, le magnétisme de Kyo l'avait toujours impressionné, cette aura bestiale qui émanait de sa personne l'intimidait tout autant qu'elle l'attirait.

Elle déglutit difficilement, face au regard brûlant qu'il lui adressa. Elle était prise au piège de ses deux orbes ardents, et ne put s'en détacher. Elle ne put pas non plus esquisser le moindre mouvement quand il fondit sur sa bouche, l'écrasant de ses lèvres avides. Elle ne put que répondre à son baiser, quand, désireux d'approfondir cet échange, Kyo introduit sa langue dans sa bouche et agrippa les cheveux de sa nuque afin de la rapprocher davantage. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, la passion avait ravagé son être. Convulsivement, ses mains agrippèrent le kimono sombre de Kyo, et inconsciemment, son corps vint se glisser contre le sien envieux d'un contact plus charnel.

Il était enivré. Il en avait eu assez de retenir des pulsions trop longtemps réprimées. Sa langue réclamait celle de la jeune femme avec autorité, son corps réclamait la pression de ce corps à présent généreux. Le démon ne s'était pas fait prier pour entamer l'exploration minutieuse des courbes de Yuya Excité comme jamais il ne l'avait été avec une femme, il pressait le creux de ses reins avec impatience. Jamais auparavant, il n'aurait perdu le contrôle ainsi, jamais il n'aurait fait attention aux gémissements et soupirs de sa partenaire... Il était maintenant temps d'admettre l'évidence il se plaisait auprès d'elle. Soudain, un éclair de lucidité parvint à traverser les méandres de volupté déclenchées par les petites mains, désormais aventureuses, qui s'insinuaient timidement sous son kimono.

Les sourcils froncés, Kyo mit fin au baiser, au plus grand damne de Yuya et déclara d'une voix sourde

« Y'en a-t-il eu un autre ? »

Abasourdie, Yuya ne sût que répondre et Kyo n'eut le droit qu'à un regard stupéfait de la part de la jeune fille. Agacé, il réitéra sa question

« Combien y en a-t-il eu avant moi ? »

La jeune fille plissa les yeux, signe qu'elle était vraiment en colère et releva le menton, fière, mais au sommet de l'indignation. Elle déclara d'un ton sec et sans appel ;

« Et toi, Kyo ? Dis moi, combien de femmes sont passées dans le lit du Démon aux milles victimes ? »

Poussant un cri de rage, ce dernier s'éloigna de la jeune femme et retourna dans son coin initial. Là, il s'enferma dans son mutisme et le visage impassible s'allongea sur le futon. À nouveau, Yuya sentit la colère monter en elle. Finalement, le visage écarlate, elle s'écria

« Tu n'as aucunement le droit de réagir de la sorte ! Alors quoi ? Je suis ta propriété ? Ton serviteur numéro 2 ? Comme tu aimes tant me le répéter ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre de me juger, alors que j'ai attendu TROIS longues années ! Trois longues années à attendre ton retour parmi nous, à prier ciel et terre pour que tu sois sain et sauf ! J'ai toujours cru en toi, TOUJOURS ! Même si certains perdaient espoir, j'ai toujours cru en toi, quoiqu'il arrive ! Parce que je suis intimement convaincue que malgré tous tes défauts, tu es quelqu'un de bien ! J'en ai assez de ta fierté sans bornes ! Si tu réagis comme ça, que tu ne prends pas en considération le fait que je t'ai attendu en ayant toujours foi en toi, je peux te jurer que je passe cette porte et que tu ne me reverras JAMAIS ! »

À ces mots, la surprise éclaira brièvement les traits du démon, avant qu'un sourire carnassier ne vienne se peindre sur son visage.

« Alors, vraiment, il n'y a eu personne, Planche à pain ? »

Il était têtu, jamais il ne renoncerait. Elle abandonna la partie, se retournant pour sortir de la pièce quand la main chaude et rugueuse de Kyo retint son bras.

« Merci, Yuya. »

Il l'avait appelé Yuya. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, lui sourit tendrement, se redressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord étonné, Kyo répondit enfin à son baiser, satisfait.

Ce « Merci » avait raisonné en elle comme un « Je t'aime ».

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir lu ma fic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Je sais c'est très guimauve, ce n'était pas l'effet escompté, mais quand je me suis relu pour la toute dernière fois, j'ai remarqué à quel point c'était dégoulinant de bons sentiments. Ce que j'espère plus que tout, c'est que les personnages ne soient pas OOC, je vous laisse en juger ! Merci encore, bien à vous, lecteurs !

« Please reviews ! » :)


End file.
